


Kaden Repays A Favor

by Spellbinding



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Kitsune, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-08-07 07:04:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7705126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spellbinding/pseuds/Spellbinding
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaden insists that he return favors to Corrin, and figures out a way to do it that they'll both enjoy. Corrin accepts the offer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kaden Repays A Favor

Kitsunes are a playful, mischievous sort. Corrin knew that, and fully believed that whatever Kaden had in mind must be some sort of game or prank. It was the only explanation he could think of for the chief requesting a private meeting with the prince this late in the evening. However, he couldn't help but enjoy playing around with Kaden, humoring him, going along with his fun. He never really minded when the fox did something elaborate just to get Corrin to admire and compliment his beautiful fur. And he did really admire it, he could appreciate how much effort was spent and how much pride Kaden had in his gorgeous looks. The way he smiled as he boasted with his entertaining voice, posing to give Corrin a good view of his lovely body...

Corrin shook his head. His thoughts were going off track, but the point was, he felt no reason to be too concerned with the kitsune's impending arrival. He reminded himself that he would hear whatever important or unimportant thing Kaden had to say at this hour, and Kaden was certainly a good-hearted enough ally that it was all right to be eager for him to come. There was a knock at the door. Corrin stood up from his bed. "Come in." The fox opened the door and greeted the prince with a smile, closing the door behind. "Heya! Good to see you, buddy! You doing okay?" The prince couldn't help but smile at the kitsune's voice, enjoying how friendly and concerned he seemed. "I'm doing well, Kaden! So, what was it you wanted to talk with me about?"

Kaden beamed proudly. "Well, you've been such a good friend to me...and I've really wanted to pay you back, you know?" Corrin gave a sigh and shook his head. "Kaden, it's fine, you really don't have to..." Kaden cut in, "But I had an idea! I really want to return all the kindness you've given me." Corrin raised an eyebrow. "What sort of idea did you have in mind, then? Can you show me it?" He nodded eagerly. "Yeah! That's why I wanted to meet with you now, so it'll just be you and me." Kaden smirked, proud of himself for planning this out. Corrin tilted his head. "...Where are you going with this?" Kaden replied, "Well, I know I'm very beautiful, but you're also beautiful too..." he winked, "...and since you're so nice to me, I would be happy to give you a wonderful night in bed, and show you all my beauty! How's that sound?"

Blood rushed to Corrin's cheeks, his face burning bright red as the fox laid out his proposal. This was entirely not what Corrin anticipated. After a long, awkward silence, Corrin spluttered out, "A-are you saying y-you...you want to have sex with me? I...but we're not married, or in a relationship, or anything! Wh-why would you...Where did this idea come from?" Kaden shrugged, not looking disappointed, just confused. "It's not uncommon to do it for fun in the Kitsune Village..." He gave a self-satisfied look, continuing in a carefree way, "I've enjoyed it with guys AND girls! They sure do love their chief." He said with a smirk.

Corrin was dumbfounded. He was thankful that kitsunes apparently knew well enough to keep these sorts of details private, but the difference in culture beyond that was not something he had prepared himself for. "Th-that's...I suppose I've learned something, then..." Kaden frowned, tilting his head, ears drooping a bit, his tail flicking left and right. "It's up to you then, friend...Does this mean you don't want it?" Well...Corrin hadn't outright rejected the kitsune's offer yet. Kaden was patiently waiting for a reply, loyal and attentive as ever...he looked rather cute, waiting like that...and from what he had said, he was evidently experienced and skilled...It was an embarrassing and awkward epiphany for Corrin as he came to grips with his attraction to the kitsune, comprehending all at once how many of his thoughts of Kaden were borne from erotic desires. He was really gay for the playful, self-absorbed fox man, and each second dwelling on that fact made Corrin's face turn more red and Kaden's proposal more appealing.

After a long period of silent consideration, Corrin let out a deep breath and responded, "I...suppose I wouldn't mind it...from you..." Kaden's ears perked up and he smiled wide. Corrin continued, "B-but you can't tell anyone, alright?" The fox nodded. "Of course! This is a private favor between you..." He walked up slowly, placing a hand on Corrin's shoulder delicately. "...and me. ...this is your first time, huh?" Corrin gave a slow, affirmative nod. He expected Kaden to laugh at him. Instead, the fox looked him in the eye with a sympathetic gaze and a soft, reassuring smile. "That's okay. I'll be gentle with you. And if you want to stop any time, just say so, alright?" The prince nodded more quickly this time. The way Kaden was looking at him...He felt his heart race, and he was now nervous and thrilled at the same time, the anticipation getting to him.

Sensing the tension, Kaden grinned. "Well, let's not waste any more time then!" He took his hand off Corrin's shoulder and backed up a bit. "Go on, get undressed!" He gave another playful wink. "No need to be embarrassed or shy, don't be afraid to show off your stuff to me!" The fox giggled. Corrin began removing his outfit and his smallclothes, the kitsune's comforting voice encouraging him. This would be fun, it was like a game...that casual attitude made the prince a lot more relaxed, letting go of his worries about decency. Now completely exposed, he scratched the back of his head. "Wh-what do you think?" Kaden looked him up and down, a cute blush coming to his cheeks with a smile that indicated that he was both pleased and aroused. Corrin liked that. "Very nice! You really are beautiful all over, friend." Kaden's compliments caused Corrin to blush again, just when he had gotten relaxed again.

Now it was Kaden's turn. Corrin watched, shivering in anticipation as Kaden pulled down his pants and untied the strings on his clothes. Eventually, he got down to just his tunic and the sash around his waist. Kaden watched Corrin intently as he untied the sash and disrobed. The kitsune gave a satisfied, wide smile as he watched Corrin's eyes widen at how beautiful his nude form was. The prince certainly fantasized that Kaden would look impressive, but he was taken aback by how gorgeous the kitsune's slender body and captivating clean chest were, and even more than that, how long and powerful his length was, how powerful it seemed. Before now, Corrin had never stopped to consider how attractive a man's body could be, but seeing Kaden like this, in this sensual experience...sparks were flying in his head, so many ideas taking shape, turned on to the extreme while also realizing it was okay to feel that way. He let out a deep breath, he hadn't even realized he was holding it in. "Y-you...you really are beautiful, Kaden..."

With a radiant grin of self confidence, Kaden's proud expression at Corrin's reaction got his heart beating as much of the rest of the kitsune's body. He felt so weak for the fox. "I'm glad you like it, buddy! Now, just lie down on your bed, make yourself comfy... I'll help you feel really good, okay?" Corrin got on the bed, lying on his chest, mentally preparing himself for the kitsune to go wild on him. However, Kaden had promised that he'd be gentle, and wanted to ease Corrin into it. He jumped up on the bed, pouncing over top of Corrin, his tail flicking excitedly. His hands scratched the prince's head, tapping his fingers over his back in a playful massage. "Heehee...you have such a cute butt! I like it!" Kaden giggled as he caressed his firm bottom teasingly. Then, he leaned over and whispered to Corrin. "You're okay with this, mhm? You ready?" Corrin nodded, mumbling. "Y-yeah. Go ahead." With a caring smile, Kaden slowly went into Corrin.

It felt...pleasant. Corrin had expected it to be a lot more rough and forceful, but Kaden's prowess gave a nice relaxing sensation. "Just tell me if it feels uncomfortable, okay?" "O-okay..." He replied, letting Kaden control the pace. The length felt better than Corrin had even imagined as it went deep within, then back, slowly at first, steadily increasing in speed and pleasure, eliciting groans and other sounds of enjoyment from the prince. Kaden also sounded like he was having fun, each noise exciting Corrin as his own hard member pressed against the bed. As Kaden began to go faster, Corrin trembled, each thrust sending a pulse of pleasure through his body, beginning to pant heavily. "M-more..." he requested, amazed at how enjoyable sex was, he couldn't believe how great it felt, how lucky he was to have such a talented partner. Kaden grinned. "Haaah... here you go, buddy!" Relishing the prince's demand, he gripped tight on his rear, moving even faster, putting more force into it.

The effect was incredible. Corrin felt delightful, the powerful pounding was granting physical pleasure beyond his dreams, and he had Kaden to thank for it. "Haa-aaah! Kaden! You're so good!" He cried out, glad that he had taken up that offer, glad to have met the fox. "Hnn!" Kaden grunted in response, gritting his teeth. "Aaaah... You feel great too! I'm...getting close to my limit, Corrin!" With the friction between the bed and his body, Corrin felt the same way. "M-me too...g-go right ahead..." Kaden gave a mighty push in with a drawn-out, loud cry of pleasure and enjoyment, audibly expressing how fun and wonderful it was. Corrin felt the fox's release inside him as the great motion sent a shockwave of satisfaction through his body, sending him over the edge at last, calling out Kaden's name without any volume control, his vision swimming in blank white as a new sensation, greater than any he felt in his life, overtook his whole body and mind, experiencing blissful release.

Coming down from his orgasm, Corrin panted and breathed heavily. Kaden leaned in close, patting his hair. "You did good! You felt incredible, buddy!" Kaden gleefully whispered in the prince's ear. He felt chills, smiling back at his friend, relaxed much more now. With a deep sigh, he replied, "Thanks...you...you made it feel good, too. I feel so relieved..." Kaden rose up off of him, grinning. "Glad I could help, friend! You deserve it! After all, I do owe ya!" Corrin scratched the back of his head. "Would it...be possible to do that again, some time? I think I could use more of that..." Kaden's expression lit up. "Of course! Always happy to help, and I owe you a lot more favors." Kaden walked away from the bed, his fluffy tail waving back and forth. He turned his head and smirked, a hand on his hip. "Maybe next time, you can enjoy my beautiful backside..." The fox gave a wink, swaying his round rear enticingly, making Corrin blush again, unable to take his eyes off it. "Mmm...I think I'd like that..." Kaden giggled. "Well then, later, friend!"

"Wait, Kaden!" Corrin called to him. He didn't want the fox to get lost... "You can spend the night here, if you want..." Kaden eagerly bounded back to the bed, hugging his lover tight. "Thanks, buddy! ...guess that's another favor I owe, huh?" Corrin shook his head. "A good night's sleep with you...ought to be enough." Kaden chuckled and pecked his cheek, the two naked men holding each other close. "Sleep well, Corrin." Corrin nodded, smiling back. "You too." And they both drifted off peacefully in a comfortable cuddle.


End file.
